BlazSword
by SoraReach
Summary: After the battle with Scar, the demon general, the El Search Party disappeared into a new world that is not is their own. Raven wakes up meeting a man named Ragna that tries to help him try to get him back home with the rest of his teammates. But the gods of the world have other plans for the duo.
1. The El and the Trigger

A person alone in their own thoughts is always unique. They think about the past, present, and future.

 _"Lu, Ciel, now!"_

 _"Lu let's seal the Demon God." "Easy."_

 _"What!? It didn't work!"_

 _"The dark energy is spreading across Elrios."_

 _"Sis!"_

 _"Elsword, wait! The ground…!"_

Yeah, that happened already.

Raven could not seem to remember anything after that event. Even so, he only remembers half of the battle. The other half as if wiped clean. He was at the Grand Cathedral with his friends, the El Search Party and during the fight, Elesis was glowing a bright yellow light and sealed the Demon God. The ground collapsed beneath them and all of them fell into.

 _"Raven. Raven."_

Who's calling out to me? A mask? Wait…

 _"Glave?"_

 _"Yes, I have c-"_

 _"How did you get here?"_ Raven abruptly cutting off Glave.

 _"Well, if I can create a dimension that you can train in based on your current AND future memories, then what's to stop me from entering your mind? Granted, out of all of the El Search Party, you had strongest mind. By any chance, did you place mental barriers on yourself?"_

 _"Yes, but only to keep myself from going insane from my arm."_

 _"That is why. Moreover, I have something of a dire situation that needs both of our attention."_

 _"Why can't you handle it yourself?"_

 _"That would depend if you want to return to Elrios."_

Raven looked at Glave for a couple of seconds and almost laughs at him.

 _"Glave."_

 _"Now it's not that bad, I got support from the rest of the El Search Party and they will have to group up once again."_

 _"So you're telling me that I have to explore this world, just to leave it."_

 _"It won't take long as your regular adventures. Just around a week."_

 _"A week could mean anything for you Glave."_

 _"A word of warning, since the displacement of the party, there have been many irregulars that I couldn't fix."_

 _"Like?"_

 _"Use this."_

Glave gives Raven a dimensional cube that is constantly expanding and contracting.

 _"Use El Shards to encounter major abnormalities in this current world. I only found three, but there might be more."_

 _"I don't use El Energy."_

 _"You have El Shards."_

Raven checked his 'inventory' and saw he only had Mystery El Shards, and had around 80 of them.

 _"Why am I here?"_

 _"I can't say for sure. I assume that the El Lady had messed with Time and Space. Her method on doing it is unknown. There was a blue light emitting a powerful force that caused the warp. Until I can fix whatever caused this, you alone would have to find everyone else."_

 _"Now, wake up."_

"Hey, wake up."

In the dark woods, there was a man aged 27 that was sleeping on a pile of leaves leaning on a eroded tree. The sky is pale with the grey skies blocking the sunrise. It is morning and the man who was called upon, opens his hazel eyes and looks around and see a red coat man that has a weird-looking sword, or was it a blade shaped as a gun? He gets up with his custom-made sword in his right hand and a Bio-Nasod left arm that looks like it's part of him. He doesn't know where he is and yet he feels at peace. Maybe it's the forest that's making his He speaks to the red coat man.

"Who are you?"

The man with the red coat walked closer to the questioning man and revealed his face. He had two heterochromia eyes, the left being green and right being red. His hair is roughly spiked up and the color, white.

"Name's Ragna and not to be rude, but you're in my way."

The last thing half human, half Nasod remembered was defeating Scar, a powerful demon summoning a Demon God, and something else happened that wasn't supposed to happen. The ground was cracking and a a bright light was showing up. He thought it was the El-Lady's doing but he doesn't see the rest of the El Search party with him.

"Hey, do you know where I am?"

"You're in Kagutsuchi."

 _There is no place I've heard of that name._

"Kagutsuchi? What's that?"

Ragna's eyes are wide open as to know that this person doesn't know about the Hierarchical cities, much less the most major one. He assess the situation and deals Raven with caution.

"Well first off, can you give me your name? I introduced myself, shouldn't you do the same?"

"Oh, my name is Raven."

"No last name?"

"You didn't tell me yours."

"I don't have one."

"Me neither. Anyways, what's the date?"

"December 31st, 2199."

Raven took a double take because this is about two hundred years after they defeated Scar. He puts his Nasodian arm to his face in frustration as he sighs.

 _"Really, Glave. Sending us into a future that will never happen."_

"Hey what's with that arm of yours? Who made that?"

Raven looked at Ragna with contempt as his arm started to hurt.

"Tch, again?" Raven was holding on to his arm so it doesn't hurt him as much, but it was no good.

 _"His arm is in pain? That sounds familiar to me. Wait...why is my Azure Grimoire reacting to his arm? What is he?"_

Ragna reaches out to touch Raven's arm and the Azure Grimoire forces Ragna to enter Blood Kain, enhancing himself at the cost of his life, if he doesn't drain his opponent's life force fast enough. But it was different this time around as his life wasn't being sucked out of him. Raven's Nasod arm stopped hurting after that, it started to emit steam.

" _It's never done that before. Maybe this universe is similar to ours."_

"Ok, something is going on here. Who or what the hell are you because from I just saw, you weren't using seithr to affect my Azure Grimoire."

Ragna was really uneasy as this never happened to his arm not even when he was training with Jubei.

"I'm not from this world. And this arm of mine is powered by Nuclear Energy."

Ragna is discouraged at the fact that nuclear energy is involved with Raven's arm, especially after the Dark War when nuclear weapons had made the world uninhabitable, and that no one would dumb enough to put it in their bodies. He would want to talk about this more, but right now he has to get to the Cauldron. Raven started to follow Ragna and immediately wanted to get out of the forest as it brought bad memories to him. Ragna didn't mind the company, as long as he kept his distance. The two were able to get to Kagutsuchi before sunrise. They both stopped at the port when they met a woman with a sword and a bow. It was Rena.

"Rena, it's you!" yelled Raven.

"A friend of yours?" whispered Ragna.

"So it's the Reckless Fist huh? I should have known you were with Ragna the Bloodedge first."

 _Rena? Wait, I never seen her wear that outfit. And did she just call me by my title?_

"Ragna the Bloodedge I am ordered by the NOL to arrest you for the destruction of NOL branches."

"Rena, the NOL? I don't know what your talking about, but Ragna knows where we are. He can help us get back to our world."

"Raven...if you are associated with this man, I will have no choice but to arrest you too."

Ok, something is way off.

"I don't have time for this. Raven, meet me at the NOL's headquarters. I will be there tonight and if you're not there, then don't bother finding me."

"Both of you are not going anywhere," Rena said as she pulls out her sword, Erendil.

"Rena!"

"Raven, please step aside. I don't want to fight you."

Before Ragna speaks, he is teleported by a mysterious portal leaving rose petals on the floor.

"Tch, I knew she would intervene. But this early?"

"Rena, tell me what's going on. I would understand if you just tell me."

"Raven, listen to me, I don't have much time to tell you, all I know is that there more than one of us."

"Huh?"

*beep*beep*

Rena takes out a Ars Magus communicator and talks into it and quickly ends the call.

"Sorry for leaving you like this."

Rena quickly escapes the area leaving the Reckless Fist in confusion.

 _"More than one of us? Glave, what did you do? Anyways, I should find the NOL's headquarters, but where am I going to start? I'll just have to look around in the city and hopefully I'll find the others."_ Raven enters Kagutsuchi with more questions springing up in his head.

He looks around for anything that seems out of the ordinary from the rest, but everything he sees looks out of the ordinary. People are very diverse ranging from human to beastkin. They are mostly talking about the NOL and the recent criminal, Ragna the Bloodedge.

 _"So, Ragna is the villain of this world. It's weird how I just met him an hour ago."_

Raven looked around again and noticed that a lot of people were staring at him, maybe because he looked out of place for this new society. Then again, he has been to so many places in peril that they were always welcome for any help. Now he's the one that needs help and it seems no one is willing to greet him.

"Who is that? A foreigner?" "Nah, he looks like that new criminal that's been destroying Cauldrons." "You mean Ragna the Bloodedge?" "Shh! Don't say his name out loud. The NOL would think we're conspiring with him."

Raven overhears the conversation with Ragna and decides he needs to get to the headquarters as soon as possible. He doesn't see any NOL officers around his area, so he continues walking. He ends up in Orient Town, one of the more lively places in Kagutsuchi. He asks multiple people on how to find the NOL officers. He was rather met with ridicule and joking answers that he didn't take well. He was threaten by three thugs that were surrounding him to try and mug him, they didn't stand a chance against the veteran. He walked out the alley he was in with few cuts on his shirt. The sun was still out as it was noon so he had plenty of time to find Ragna. Before he sets off, he sees a person with a blue uniform that looked ready for a battle. She was wearing a blue beret with matching blue jacket that looked like a dress, her eye color green that looks brighter than Rena's, blonde hair, and two red look-alike belts hanging out.

 _"Maybe she's one of the officers that I can to talk to."_

He goes to her but she is talking to a big red guy that looks like a colossus. They are conversing right now but in Raven's eyes, a fight is about to start. He sits down at a nearby restaurant table outside and looks at the scene unfolding.

"You're Sector Seven's Red Devil, Iron Tager."

"And you are Lieutenant Noel Vermillion of the NOL."

"It seems that we already known each other."

"Yes, information gets passed around too carelessly, courtesy to the NOL."

"Ugh…"

"I'm going to ask you to come with me, Noel Vermillion."

Noel pulls out two guns out of thin air, presumably by Ars Magus. Raven was actually interested and he wanted to get a closer look but the waiter stopped him asking if he wanted to order something.

"Just a glass of water, and…" Raven looks at the menu thinking this is the only way those two wouldn't notice him.

"This sandwich over here."

"Great! I will be right with you."

Raven hadn't eaten since he's been in this world. He was used to go days without food and water since his mercenary days, but right now, he needed something in his stomach. He looks back to the conversation.

"And if I refuse?"

"Then I have no choice but to take you by force." Tager collided his hands together and forms electromagnetic energy in his arms and his arms were sparking. The two were about to fight each other as soon as one of them made the first move. Noel initiated the fight by starting to shoot at Tager. Tager immediately back steps away from what it seem nothing at first until he saw gun symbols that exploded upon less than a half second upon appearing. Raven had never seen any weapon like that except a friend, Ciel, but even then, the bullets didn't teleport. He looked on the battle more and sees Tager already countering with a magnetic punch. Noel had blocked it on time but it wasn't just any block, it was a green transparent barrier than absorbed most of the damage except the magnetism surrounding her. It seem that this Tager person fights to bring his opponent as close to him as possible by using magnetism in his arms. And Noel can not only send teleporting bullets, but can also transform her weapon to suit the situation. Raven is taking this in when Noel jumped high in the air and started to shoot heavy bullets at Tager. He blocks all of them with his own green barrier and when she shoots a rocket at him, he uses his magnetism to direct the missile away, which is heading towards Raven and the restaurant behind him. The two fighters looked backed at the missile to see if it was going to hit anyone, innocent lives being involved in their fight was not ok with their superiors. Raven stood up from his chair and walks away from the restaurant so that he can find a way to stop the missile without awakening his anger. He only knew one move that can minimize damage to himself and for the restaurant to be safe. He made a fist in his Nasod arm, pulled it back and instantly drove right through the missile blowing it up on contact. No one could see anything through the smoke the collision created until Raven vented his arm. The smoke cleared instantly with him sustaining only minor burns that will heal in a few minutes. Raven walked back to his table, checked his backpack for any money so he can pay the waiter. He noticed that it wasn't his home currency ED, but this world's currency, Platinum Dollars or P$. He went in the restaurant and asked if he can have the sandwich to go. One person clapping. Two people clapping. Several people clapping. Pretty soon, everyone was clapping for Raven for saving their lives. The manager said the sandwich was on the house and asked for his name.

"It's Raven. The Reckless Fist."

He left the restaurant to deal with the two fighters but they were almost done. Noel has the upper-hand of the fight and Tager is already considering to retreat.

 _"She's really fast with those two revolvers."_

He looks at Noel but something is wrong, her eyes are a darker, duller green color and her face, emotionless like how Eve was when the El Search party met her for the first time.

"Gah! Where did all this strength come from?! Kokonoe, I'm retreating for now."

And just like that, he disappeared from thin air, probably from a teleporter. Raven went towards Noel and she returned back to normal like she wasn't aware that she wasn't emotionless.

"What was that?" Noel questioning herself.

 _"It looks like she doesn't even know of her own power."_

"Um, hello?"

Noel turned around and immediately went apologetic on Raven.

"I-I'm sorry! Please forgive me for that earlier!" She bowed at Raven and him himself was confused. Didn't Tager cause the missile to be directed at him? Anyways, he had a question to ask her.

"It's ok, I just need to ask a question from you. Can show me where the NOL headquarters is at?"

"It's over at your left, just keep walking uphill until you see a very tall building that towers every other building."

"Thanks for that." Raven starts to walk off leaving the girl behind.

* * *

 **AN: So welcome to my first fanfiction, BlazSword. At first, I was going to post my KH fanfic first, until I realized I'm still waiting on major plot points on KHx that I needed clarification from and I needed to get everything together again. Plus, I've been planning BlazSword for over a year now and I just finished the Elsword and Blazblue stories, so now was a good time to post it. BlazSword will be split up in to three different stories and Raven and Ragna will be the general protagonist for this one. The other two will be posted when BlazSword reaches enough chapters. The second chapter might be posted in a couple of days from the time of this update (5/20/2017)**


	2. NOL

**So I forgot to explain the main cast's classes that you will be seeing most of the time.**

 **Elsword- Lord Knight**

 **Aisha- Elemental Master**

 **Rena- Grand Archer**

 **Raven- Reckless Fist**

 **Eve- Code Empress**

 **Chung- Iron Paladin**

 **Ara- Sakra Devanam**

 **Elesis- Grand Master**

 **Add- Lunatic Psyker**

 **LuCiel- Base for now.**

 **If you're wondering why you saw Rena as a Night Watcher from chapter one, it will be explained in chapter three, when I try to incorporate the rest of the classes in the Calamity Trigger. Rose will not be in this story, maybe Ain, but I haven't decided yet. I want to see if I can break 3,000 words in the next chapter. Sorry for the wait, new job and other life stuff.**

* * *

NOL Entrance 14:00 12/31/2199

Raven reaches the entrance to the NOL headquarters and finds it empty with no guards in sight. He says to himself to meet Ragna here tomorrow, but who's to say it wouldn't be midnight? He is a wanted criminal so he can't really show his face out in public, so it has to be midnight. There was also his friends to worry about as well, since he didn't see any of them ever since he entered this city.

 _"Might as well start looking around, at least I saw Rena, but with a sword and part of the NOL. So there's Elsword, Aisha, Eve, Chung, Ara, Add, Lu, and Ciel, and I also heard of the words 'Captain Elesis' so she might also be part of the NOL. So two of us are NOL members and the rest nowhere to be seen. *sigh* I guess there's that other noisy place other than Orient Town, Ronin-Gai."_

Raven enters Ronin-Gai immediately greeted with loud noise in the upper floors with people sparring. He checks out the bridge and sees the Iron Paladin himself fighting a ninja with green clothes and a red scarf.

"Artillery Nova!"

"Pulverizing Fists!"

 _Well, already found Chung so...should I jump in, or wait for him to see me?_

None of those choices mattered, because the ninja noticed Raven and told Chung to stop fighting. He stops and looks and he sees Raven.

"Raven? It is you!" Chung picks up his cannon, puts it on his back, and jumps off the bridge landing in front of Raven to give him a handshake. Raven accepts it and begins to tell Chung what happened to him since he arrived in this world.

"And then I met you fighting with this ninja, who is he?"

"Oh, he's Bang Shishigami."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Raven. Chung and I were having a sparring match. Also, I heard around town you're also called the Reckless Fist."

"Yes, it's nothing really. Anyway Chung, have you seen Elesis around?"

"Yeah, I talked to her several days ago. She told me she had a meeting here in Kagutsuchi. She'll be returning from Yabiko soon and I intend to meet her as soon as possible."

"So you only saw Elesis. No one else?"

"Not that I've seen so far."

Chung takes a quick look around before whispering in Raven's ear.

"Raven, she's hiding something from me. I don't know what, but I intend to find out."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw someone that looked like me."

" _There are more than one of us."_ Raven remembers Rena's words.

"Are you sure?"

"I saw the same eyes I had, and he had two pistols."

"That does sound familiar somehow."

"Tonight, I'm heading towards the NOL to find out what's really going on, and to find Elsword."

"What about the others?"

"We could start looking for them before tonight. I'll check the upper levels of the city. You can check the only lower place I haven't checked yet, Lost Town."

15:30

Raven went to the lower areas of Kagutsuchi to try and find the rest of the El Search party and Ragna.

 _Well there's always that Lost Town that Chung hasn't checked yet, and most likely Add is there because of his obsession of cats, so I'll head there._

Raven heads several areas downward and finds a hole in the ground near an alley. He jumps in the air, somersaults in the air, and quickly descends with his nasodian arm pointing towards the ground. It wasn't much of a fall, so he landed in a matter of seconds. He looks downhill and sees small buildings and around them are orange-hooded cats. He goes deeper into the town when the cats were gathering around a person. They were climbing on to Add and prancing around Ara.

 _*Sigh* I knew it, and even Ara is there. Well, I found them already, so it would be a waste to leave them there._

Raven went towards the two, but when he was halfway there, a bigger orange-hooded cat jumped right in front of him.

"Oh oh oh! You look like that Rawrgna person on the paper! That means if I fight you, I'll get money!"

 _Do I really have to fight her?_

Taokaka had attempted to slash Raven by using her claw blades but she was parried by his sword in three swipes. Raven then punched the ground sending Tao in the air and jumped at her. Tao recovers and lands on a rooftop adjacent to Raven.

"Don't test me cat."

"Nyahahaha! I will be the one to win the bounty for Rawrgna."

"Out of the way. You really don't want to fight me."

"One! Two!" Tao swipes at Raven again, this time runs past him to bounce off a wall to slash at his back. Raven runs towards Tao to try to punch her, but she was so fast that she was seconds ahead of Raven before he even smashed the wall that Tao was hanging on. She comes back to Raven by swiping him off his feet and

"You're really fast huh." _I really don't want to use my awakening on her, but, I'm running out of time. Today is my only shot of getting everyone home._ "Fine then, Awakening!"

Raven activated his awakening stance and was instantly powered up all of his strength and speed. It was enough to catch up to Tao as she was ready to use her drive, Dancing Edge. He took a leaping jump at her to use Limit Crusher to stop her at her tracks, stunning her before she could do anything next. He jumped right over her creating Nuclear sparks from his left arm, scorching the cat's hood and punched the ground sending Tao flying only a few meters from the ground. Raven jumps in the air and does two powerful sword slashes that smashes Tao back on the ground, creating a crater twice the shape of her body. Ara and Add had immediately noticed the ground shaking and rushed to the scene.

"Hey, hey Tao!" Raven heard Ara call out to Tao and Add follow suit. He was laughing at the fact that Raven was having trouble fighting a cat.

"What is it, Clumsy Lady?" Tao miraculously got out of her crater like the damage that Raven did felt like nothing. He was surprised until she tripped on the ground because her stomach was growling. "Arm Guy is strong."

"You can't just attack someone that you don't know. That's our friend, Raven. And why did you attack her in the first place, Raven?" questioned Ara.

"She attacked me first, claiming I was some criminal that the town was recently talking about."

"Well, you got the clothes, the arm, and the hair. I'm surprised you're not in jail yet," joked Add.

Raven glares at Add before continuing to talk. "I found Chung and Rena. Elesis might be arriving at the NOL headquarters in a couple of hours. We need to hurry and leave this world."

"What's the rush? Glave said that we only have a week until he find us a way back. We should rest for today," said Ara.

"When did you two arrive in this world?" asked Raven as he came to a sudden realization. _I forgot to ask Chung and Rena this question. They could have been here for at least a month. Maybe even more._

"Three days ago," said Ara.

"A week ago," said Add. "I managed to get information from people, but no concrete evidence on anyone else. I was only able to find out about Eve, but she might be in a different city. Some big colossus guy with glasses wanted to talk to me and we exchanged contact information. The problem is that Eve that he was talking about was reported missing. She stands out, so she should have been seen somewhere."

"This is bad. I arrived here today. Who knows how long the others have been here."

Before the three set out to the NOL headquarters, they heard a loud growl and looked down on their feet. It was Tao, latching on Raven feet with her paws.

"Arm Guy made me hungry."

"Let's go to Litchi's clinic and help patch up those scratches."

Orient Town 17:00 12/31/2199

It was a very lively marketplace with people crowding up shop for balloons and fireworks. It's almost New Year's day.

"So where is Litchi's clinic?"Ara looks around for any building that looks like a Clinic.

"You forgot where it was?" Add said. Not like she could blame Ara. He had been in this world longer than her and Raven.

"Oh oh! This way!" Tao walks to a building, opening the door to the supposed clinic.

"Welcome. Is there anything I can help you with?" They were greeted

"Hi booby lady!" Tao said, calling out the nickname that she came up for the nurse.

"It's Litchi, Tao. Who did this to you?" Litchi checks the injuries that Tao had revived. She had burn marks on her hoodie and marks around her body.

"I bought new friends!" Tao gestured to the four people behind her as she walked to Litchi.

"Hi, we are actually looking for our other friends," Raven pointed out.

"Oh? Their names?"

"Well, I made a list for everyone just in case." Ara looked around in her inventory until she found a note of all of the El Search Party names. Add's, Raven's and her own were cross off and a question mark was placed next to Chung and Elesis.

"Hmm, I think Captain Elesis is suppose to come tomorrow for the New Year's speech. She actually quite popular with people, unlike the questionable things the NOL does. As for a person named Chung, he told me to give you a note. Tao! Get down from the table! Those meat buns are for the customers!"

Raven reads the note that Chung left him.

'Raven, I am looking for Rena and Aisha right now. I assume you found someone else and have noticed the problem with this world that Glave told us. There was a distortion near the entrance of the NOL headquarters. I'm not able to use the secret entrance until midnight, so meet me at the main entrance at 18:00. We can't get through until you help me with the distortion.'

-Chung Seiker

"We have to go now," Raven said as he took charge of the group.

NOL Headquarters Entrance 17:57 12/31/2199

Raven, Ara, and Add had arrived at the NOL Entrance that Chung told them to meet them at. True to his words, there is a distortion that illusion that prevented from walking forward.

"So this is the distortion that Glave was talking about. It looks like a crack in space."

"Could it be Henir's Time and Space?

"Maybe, but I have something for this." Raven takes out the Dimensional Cube that was given to him by Glave and uses El Shards that he had in his inventory. The Cube breaks away from Raven and floats towards the space crack. There is a loud noise that emits from the cube and changes shape to match the space crack until it stops. It goes inside the space crack and disappears inside, taking the anomaly with it.

 _"Nice work, Raven._ _"_ The group of three heard Glave's voice in their minds.

 _"Glave!? How are you here?"_ Add thinks out loud.

 _"Yes, yes, I've been through this through everyone already. Chung, show your self in front of your friends."_

As if on cue, Chung comes from the side of the headquarters building.

 _"Glave, what was that?"_ Raven asked.

 _"That is a space crack. More and more of these anomalies started to appear as soon as the El Search Party defeated the demon general, Scar. They are slowly deteriorating the world which is really bad considering that we are not suppose to be here. Hence me giving Raven the Dimensional Cube to stop them from getting worse."_

 _"We still need to find Elsword though. He IS our leader," Chung called out._

 _"He might be in the headquarters. If Elesis was going to be here, wouldn't she know where Elsword is?" Ara finally spoke out._

 _"You're right. Glave,we need another cube."_

 _"That's the only distortion so far in this world. I will notify you of any more show up. Ending the telepathic communication."_

There was a sharp dissonance between Add, Ara, Chung, and Raven's mind that quickly went away.

"Is everyone ready? We won't take any breaks once we're in there."

The rest of them nodded in agreement and they walked up the stairs to the front door and in the building, not know that it would be almost unoccupied.

* * *

 **So, it obviously took longer than a few days considering I had other things to do. I'm trying not to take so long in posting chapters like this one and to explain more about the story instead of focusing just on Raven's group. 6/15/2017**


	3. Announcement

Those who have recently taken a look at this story, realize that hasn't been updated for a very long time. I mean, I still have enough resources to make 2 or 3 more chapters but I don't see any interest on it. So after this message, I will post two to three chapters and see how it goes from there if I'm interested in it (and I still need to get back to Elsword) or if more people take an interest in it otherwise someone can take over and I'll give them the resources and whatever I had planned for the story from the beginning.

This announcement would be replaced by the chapter 3 that have planned for this and probably two more chapters in a week.


End file.
